10 Song Drabble
by Lihrah
Summary: Set Music Player on Random. Write drabble inspired by song in time it takes for the song to end. Done. Pheonix and Miles with a splash of Larry. Mentions of sex, but nothing explicit. PG-13, if you will.


**01 - Tenement Funster – Queen**

Twang twang twang twang twang…

Miles Edgeworth squeezed his eyes shut and burrowed his face further under the warm thing beneath him. The annoying plucking sound – _a guitar_?- was now joined by voices and more instruments.

_What_?

Slowly and with a groan of disgust, he lifted his head to look around. The room was a mess, bottles of alcohol strewn over the coffee table, cushions scattered across the room, a leg peeking out from behind the couch accompanied by loud, annoying snoring. The music was coming from the television, which had been left on a music channel.

And Phoenix Wright snuggled next to him.

_Larry is a dead man_, he thought before collapsing back on top of his friend.

**02 - Teeth Like God's Shoeshine – Modest Mouse**

Court was an amazing experience for Phoenix, always had been. There were moments of extreme highs, extreme lows, euphoria and depression, all jumping back and forth across the emotional spectrum in just a few hours. It was like a drug.

Court with Miles as his opponent was the best. Along with the emotional melee, arguing against Miles brought an edge to the experience. Phoenix had to be his sharpest, quickest, cleverest against Miles. Those days were the ones where he shined brightest, a true Ace Attorney.

They were also the most entertaining cases for spectators, Phoenix pondered. The back and forth between him and Miles was so well done it must seem rehearsed. He or Miles would push, the other would push back, and small victories would feel like winning the war until the next battle. Those times when the two lawyers joined forces to convict the truly guilty or save the innocent were like intricate ballets.

**03 - Delilah – Queen**

"Delilah! You're irresistible, babe!"

Phoenix chuckled at the antics of his childhood friend. Larry really was something. Dumped just yesterday and already he had a new squeeze.

"Is he quoting Queen lyrics?" Edgeworth asked disbelievingly.

"It's almost sophisticated of him." Phoenix replied, giving his lover a grin.

**04 – I've got Friends – Manchester Orchestra**

The man sat alone in a darkened kitchen, a cooling mug of tea set before him. He was so still that a burglar sneaking into the apartment would not have noticed him until too late, jumped, and laughed at himself for being afraid of a wax statue. The man was real, though, fully alive.

Suddenly, he stood up and punched the wall behind him with a loud cry. Tears ran like a waterfall down his cheeks, and he let out a growl through clenched teeth like an animal dying. He was trembling now, with barely contained fury, desperation, grief, need, a maelstrom of feeling the human body was too weak to contain.

_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth chooses death._

**05 – 21 Guns – Green Day**

Standing in the airport arrivals area, Phoenix felt like he could barely breathe. His eyes prickled with tears wanting escape and his fist clenched with fury wanting to be unleashed. Across the lobby stood Miles, quiet and withdrawn like always, clenching his left arm and looking off to the side.

_He's alive._

Phoenix briskly walked towards Miles, still not sure what he would do when he reached him.

Miles looked up, his expression betraying how unsure and vulnerable he felt, but his back stubbornly straight.

Phoenix halted right before crashing into the other man.

_He's alive. He's a bastard. He's _alive_._

With a strangled noise, Phoenix reached out to miles and pulled him into a strong embrace, afraid of letting go again.

"I hate you right now."

**06 – EMI – The Sex Pistols**

Miles tapped his fingers in time to the music. He had a smile on his face as he watched Phoenix's antics at the bar, trying to draw the attention of a bartender who was busy amusing a group of co-eds. Phoenix finally flagged down the man and ordered their drinks. He turned around to send an embarrassed grin at Miles while he waited for the bartender to fill their glasses.

Miles leaned back in satisfaction and smirked back at Phoenix.

**07 – Around the World – Daft Punk**

The air in the club was stifling, the closed space, smoke machine and press of bodies making it difficult to breathe. Miles didn't care because he'd have been having trouble breathing regardless. Phoenix was a very awkward man in many respects, but he could _dance_. Miles let out a groan as Phoenix suddenly pressed very close and bit lightly at Mile's neck.

"Where was that hotel you mentioned earlier?" Phoenix's voice in his ears, the invitation obvious in his low whisper.

**08 – I Like You So Much Better When You're Naked – Ida Maria**

They had a rule. Never go to bed angry. And they sometimes got very angry at each other. And their fights were quite amazing, with them both being lawyers.

Obviously, the only way to follow their rule after one of these epic fights was to get naked.

They ripped at each other's clothes, not caring for rips and tears and buttons flying loose. The violence of it was very satisfying. The kisses were bruising; surely that last one cut a lip.

Less sturdy furniture went flying. It couldn't withstand their knocking about, trying to find a solid surface to press each other against. The groans and moans and gasps that followed were of pleasure and pain and anger and frustration.

**09 – In the Mood for L'Amour – Claire Denamur**

Honeymoon in Paris was the best idea Miles had ever had about this whole wedding thing, Pheonix mused, cliché be damned.

He smiled and glanced down at his left hand, at the black band around his finger. He felt giddy all of a sudden, dizzy and a grin that felt like it would break his face. He was married to Miles, honeymooning in Paris, sipping coffee in an idyllic café near the hotel. Happiest man in the world, he was.

Phoenix got up and met Miles halfway across the café when the man returned from the bathroom. He gave him a deep kiss, a bit too much for a public place but _screw it_, he was on honeymoon with his _husband_.

**10 – Strawberry Avalanche – Owl City**

Miles had never been to a concert before. Well, to be exact, he'd never been to a rock concert – if the genre could be called rock.

Phoenix was a fan of the artist, Miles knew. That's why he bought those tickets with the backstage pass for their anniversary. Miles watched Phoenix more than the musician on stage, the look of happiness and wonder and contentment on his face much more interesting than whatever was happening down below.

Phoenix looked at him and gave him that look, the one that made Mile's heart ache with all the love in it. Unable to help himself he reached for Phoenix's left hand with his own, so that he could feel their identical rings together.


End file.
